


Dating would include

by missdrake



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCEU, Harry Potter - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, detroit become human, xmen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdrake/pseuds/missdrake
Summary: A various of characters and what it would be like for you to date them





	1. Being with Magneto would include

**Author's Note:**

> Send request for me  
> I won't mind

Being with Erik would include:  
He is fiercely protective over you  
He cries when he tells you about his past  
Trying to stop him from getting revenge on humans  
Him being calm when you’re around him  
Charles is your number one shipper, he sees you make erik a better person  
Erik treats you like a queen  
He loves kissing your temple  
Caught making out all the time  
He isn’t big on pda but loves to hold your hand  
He wants you to have his children  
He sees you as a great mother  
Erik is very serious about your relationship  
No matter how many girls flirt with him, he doesn’t bother with them, he is taken  
Loves it when you give him attention  
Easily jealous  
Loves to hear you sing and read for him  
Encourages you with your powers or in training  
He is kind of harsh on you when it comes to training  
But he makes it up  
Loves to cuddle at night  
Night talks  
He is so in love with you


	2. Being with Loki would Include

Dating Loki Would Include:

Being the only one who can speak up to him

Like when he goes into speech about him getting the throne and you tell him to be quiet 

You calming him down and a reason for thor to bring you with him whenever he goes anywhere with loki 

He doesn't start talking about ruling the world as much as he used to  

He looks at you with so much love but denies it if anyone catched him starting at you

Sometimes he would pretend to read a book but spare glances at you

It's a relaxing evening for you both to just lay on his lap or he does the same to you and read for each other

He tries not to seem whipped but he really is

He can't deny anything you want 

You want a dog, boom he will get you one but will act like he doesn't care 

Has nicknames for you, mostly "Darling" "Love" or "Pet"

Loki doesn't like showing PDA but can't help himself but to touch you or glance at you 

When he kisses you, it's deep

He feels like you aren't even real as he feels so lucky to be with you

Being dressed in green and gold and he loves it

Frigga adores you and keeps encouraging you to give her grandchildren 

You completing him 

So does he 


	3. Being with Erik Killmonger would include

Being with this sexy man would include:

  * He promises to show you wakanda
  * Swearing you’ll be his queen 
  * He is very jealous easily
  * you have to stop his from choking someone that flirts or even looks at you
  * He demands you get respect 
  * Gives you hickeys to show others you’re his
  * He watches you sometimes and sometimes he doesn’t even know why
  * He is a dom 
  * He is rough but aftercare he is sweet 
  * Loves it when you trace your finger through his scars
  * Tells you his plans and all his secrets
  * Would go far into tattooing your name on his arm
  * Loves to see you laugh as he cracks jokes
  * Calls you babe 
  * Smacks your butt 
  * all the time
  * He isn’t shy about PDA
  * Everyone is uncomfortable with you both
  * Teaches you to defend yourself
  * Kills anyone who dares to lay a hand on you
  * Teaches you Xhosa 
  * Loves it if you cook for him
  * He loves it when you call him king
  * He praises you 
  * He loves you dearly 




	4. Dating Qrow would include

Having to deal with him coming home drunk

Coming to you when he needs advise

To get on his good side you have to get on Ruby and yang’s good side

Get Ruby or Yang gifts and they will demand Qrow to marry you

Ruby calling you auntie and qrow can’t help but blush at the thought of you being his wife

Calling you babe all the time

You having to deal with bad things happening to you like plate falling from your grasp or falling on the stairs

Having to learn how to cook as he loves coming home to food so you teach your self to cook because you love him

Advising him on what to do while him laying on your lap

Him can’t help but wanting to touch you even when in public

Cuddling with you on his crow form

Kissing you on the lip after and before going on mission

He is always giving you the “i’m Horny” look

Wants to have kids but won’t tell you I fear of not wanting to have any

You propose to him since he takes a god damn long time

He is grateful and kiss you saying yes

Gets you simple gifts when coming from long missions

Eventually having three kids

He loves you with all his heart and shows it by being overprotective


	5. Dating Hiccup would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating that Viking

Having to get used to being compared to Astrid

To have Toothless like you is a way to ensure your relationship would last for a lifetime 

Have to understand that he is the son of a Viking chief which means you don’t spend time together as much 

Understand he also needs Astrid who is his EX as his friend and partner 

He is awkward at first but the deeper you go the more he opens 

Is he making you upset, angry, worried? He may not take you somewhere or get you something but he would apologize with everything he has, his eyes says it all 

Making you a set of wings like him but never telling only if you’re in danger or in a need of it 

You have to get used to flying around with him especially when he does some crazy and reckless tricks or moves 

Get him a little gift and he will treasure it maybe hanging it on the wall or on his table so he can take a look at it 

Him not minding when you’re not acting or speak like a Viking, he wants you to be himself 

Not wanting you to come with him when going to Islands or dangerous places but does because he knows you can handle yourself 

Wanting to marry you when his father brings marriage topics up 

Marry you was his fantasy since he meet you 


	6. Being with conner would include

Being judged by everyone except for Hank as why a human would want to be in an intimate relationship with an Android

Was an Android that all he did was take orders but now he becomes a deviant he is still experiencing those new feelings and emotion

And also Hank is your lover’s adviser even when Hank knows nothing about love as he lost years of experience

With people like Gavin, he is proud of you for defending him from ignorant people who can’t just accept that Androids have rights too

Much hand holding from him, he doesn’t know why he likes it but he does it anyway

He always ask questions to both you and Hank, which means you have to learn patience and understanding

Of all his favorite moments with you, it’s when you kiss his lips. The best feeling in the world according to him

Is he sensing that you might catch a cold? Prepare for him to go into mama mode where everything is brought to you and where you’re tied to the bed

Bedroom activity is something you both love to do and experience, he is the best person for an aftercare

He wants to spend a lifetime with you but doesn’t know how to do it, he goes for Hank who tells him to marry you

He does it but says thank Hank told him to do it earning a facepalm from you


	7. Being with Newt Scamander would include

Newt Scamander

 

 

 

Quick way to get him to fall in love with you make sure his beasts love you too

 

When he wants to cuddle with you, it’s your chance for you to be showing affection to each other so don’t waste it 

 

Everyone ships you both especially the elderly they look at each other and say “young love” 

 

Really be understanding of how he always seem to spend time with his beasts and love them, understand he loves you as well 

 

The way he looks at you is filled with love and affection, he observes every feature you have and your little quirks and habits 

 

You would often wear his scarf or his coat, he is speechless and stammers since all he thinks about how he wants you to wear his clothes more 

 

Used to be judged for the way he loved to study about the beasts and how he bonded with them, when he sees you giving a look of approval. It makes him incredibly happy 

 

It’s a tradition in Valentine’s Day to go out and look for beasts or even look at the animals 

 

Open the door for you, pulls the chair, kisses your forehead, he may not be experienced but is a gentlemen with you 

 

Perfect is the word he describes you even With all your flaws, insecurities, and scars 

 


	8. Being with Wonder Woman would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My wife my love my queen my everything

 

 

Are you the jealous type? Because you’re going to get used to people complimenting and staring at your girlfriend while you both walk with each other. 

 

Really she is a goddess, when you tell her she’s beautiful. She smiles and kisses you saying you’re the most beautiful. 

 

Do anything that she thinks is cute and she will hug you so tight and makes you forget what you’re doing. 

 

First time was enjoyable, she proved to you that you don’t need men for pleasure. Aftercare is the sweetest as you become noodles with one another. 

 

Good thing you know about her identity cause once she tells you, you’re always meet by her in her Wonder Woman outfit out by the window flying to you asking if you want a ride.

 

Her wanting to try everything with you, she never went to Rome and drags you with her. She is amazed and wants to see everything and at the same time, she’s not let go of your hand. 

 

Just give her a gift and she will keep it forever. A necklace wears it to every occasion, a dress saves it To wear for your birthday. 

 

Keep any of her gifts that she gave you will touch her heart knowing that you appreciate her efforts. 

 

Love her while you can and she will as well. She’s most loyal and kind to you. She expects you at the end to do the same.


	9. Being with Chat Noir would include

 

 

Zero tolerance Chole has when finding out you and Adrien were together. You were even akumitized because of this. For the first time Adrien snapped at Chole putting her in her place.

 

Call you during photoshoot or when his father requests him and he has to cancel your dates or plans. He feels bad but you reassure him. 

 

Very shy at first, he couldn’t even look at you. However in his chat noir look, he flirts with you shamelessly. 

 

Video of Chat Noir you watched twenty times since he reminded you of someone. This was were you pieced it all together.

 

But he tries to make excuses though even with all the evidence screaming at his face. He admits when he is aware you’re not buying it.

 

Now the second thing you’ve to deal with is his father. He always looks as if he’s judging you. Adrien eases by saying that he does it to everyone.

 

Marrying after finishing collage and having three wonderful kids: Hugo, Emma, and Louis. Even after a very long time he still spoils you. 


	10. Being with Harley Quinn would include

You are her number one priority. She’s battling army of monsters but receives a call from you. She will answer the phone immediately. 

 

Joker tries to kill you few times for making Harley abandon him. Harley at the end kills him. This shows how much she’s willing to move on and be with you.

 

Pamela being the one to ship you guys the most. She and Harley used to be together and she knows how much you mean to her which makes her protective of you as well.

 

You guys sometimes acts like best friends instead of being in a relationship. 

 

She’s praising and encouraging to everything you do. You draw, steals bunch of paints and pencils. You read, steals bunch of books.

 

Trying to change her into a better person. This makes Batman takes you when Harley starts to lose temper.

 

Has a soft spot for children and would love to adopt one. You end up choosing the most trouble maker kid they have.

 

Her cuddles are constant and would go on forever. Hates to be away from you for even a minute. 

 

Kisses you and smothers you like a mother doing to a baby. She makes everyone uncomfortable from the way she throws affection to you. 

 

When coming from a mission, she always brings something. One day she brought a ring and asked for you to marry her. You better say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but be attracted to him btw


End file.
